


Jake & Charles Oneshots

by Eternalkryptonite96



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurities, Kissing, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29465727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalkryptonite96/pseuds/Eternalkryptonite96
Summary: Basically what the title says.
Relationships: Charles Boyle & Jake Peralta, Charles Boyle/Jake Peralta
Comments: 14
Kudos: 4





	Jake & Charles Oneshots

Hi guys. i was wondering if anyone has any ideas  
for Jake & Charles one shots that you would like me to  
write,

If anyone does have any ideas. please don’t hesitate to ask ok,

Thanks.

Jenny😁❤️


End file.
